


Get It Started

by MackdotCom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Oblivious, Dean is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, God Ships It, Idiots in Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Knows, Sam Winchester is So Done, destiel is here to finish god's best story apparently, everyone knows, hints at smut, how does tagging work please help me, you don't understand destiel is literally in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackdotCom/pseuds/MackdotCom
Summary: It's been years, YEARS! What's wrong with these two? The story is so perfect, but it's stalling, it needs to move on to the next chapter right now.  Maybe Chuck doesn't want to directly interfere, but He does want to give His greatest story yet a little nudge (as if all the times He's brought them back together wasn't hint enough). If He's gonna do that, though, He has to get creative...





	1. A New Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea I was thinking about, so I'm not sure how it's gonna go, but it was hilarious to me and a way I think would make a really fun way for destiel to become canon so I hope you enjoy it.

They'd been gone for way too long.

When the door clanged, Sam got up immediately to meet them in the main room. He was about to demand to know what had taken so long, but the question was answered before he'd even completely formed it in his mind. Dean had some other person, who Sam had never seen in his life, slung across his shoulder.

Cas was the one who had closed the door and followed behind with an almost anxious look, and winced slightly as Dean let the body semi-haphazardly slip from his shoulder and hit the nearest table: back-first. It was a guy, pretty short; possibly only 5'6" just from what Sam could see, maybe an inch or two taller. Boots, jeans, grey hoodie and white t-shirt. Dirty red hair, but red nonetheless, which meant behind closed eyes was most likely blue or green.

He was really scraped up, not to mention passed out.

"What's going on? Who  _is_  that?"Sam asked as he walked closer to examine the cuts on the stranger's hands and face,

"Not sure, we were driving back and he just... fell from, well,  _nothing_. Right in the middle of the road _."_ Dean answered, eyebrows pulled together while he watched Sam cross the room to grab a wet cloth. Cas came forward then to look a little more closely at the dude, and seemed as if he were about to say something but instead let out a huffy breath. Face utterly bewildered, he commented quietly "It's... strange."

Dean turned to look at Cas just as Sam returned, both Dean and Sam staring expectantly as if he should continue. Cas shook his head and sighed, giving the body another confused once-over,

"The way he 'fell'," Cas gestured to Dean, "as you described it, it was so similar to... to an angel jumping through time." He shook his head again and leaned down, getting a closer look at the guy's face as Sam cleaned out cuts with the wet cloth, "But that's not possible, I don't recognise-"

Light green eyes snapped open with a loud gasp, and three sets of feet tumbled back in unison. The stranger reached out before Sam could stumble back too far and gripped his wrist tightly, now the stranger was panting as if he'd just run across the world.

Maybe he had.

His gaze went from Sam, to Dean, then Cas- his eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted slightly as if he recognised Cas but couldn't place him. Eyes then flew wildly around the room, his body scrunched up into a less vulnerable position on the table and his hand clamped a little tighter around Sam's wrist, who was already trying to calm the man down,

"Hey, hey hey woah, take it easy, are you okay?"

"What's your name?" That was Dean, Cas looked over at him with an expression that clearly read "Really?" But he let it go and focused on the red headed stranger, instead he asked in a surprisingly gentle tone "Do you know where you are?"

The stranger shook his head, now looking somehow not only around the room, but _beyond_  it. He tried to speak, but nothing would come out. He swallowed with effort and sucked in a breath after, still breathing heavily, the resulting sound in his throat stating for itself ' _I'm so dehydrated_...'

Sam gave the others a quick look, carefully pried the guy's fingers from his wrist, and left to the nearest faucet again.

By the time he returned, Stranger had gotten control of his lungs and was breathing regularly. He was staring, looking between Cas and Dean with squinted eyes and a face that couldn't really be read. Sam looked between all three quizzically, Stranger looked down at his feet unblinkingly and Dean gave Sam a shrug.

Sam nudged the stranger's shoulder, who looked up at him meekly, he was clearly scared to death. Even though he didn't know who it was, it still sunk Sam's heart a little, the last thing he ever wanted was for his existence to cause people fear, even though he knew right now it wasn't  _all_  on him.

"Here," Sam offered the water with a small smile, and the stranger's eyes immediately lit up. He took the glass without hesitation and downed the water within seconds, a drop or two even spilling from the side and dripping onto his blank shirt. After, he seemed almost awkward and unsure of where to put the glass, so he just held on to it- almost like a child would a toy- fumbling it from hand to hand between his legs, which were now dangling over the edge of the table as he sat.

He cleared his throat, and the voice that followed was almost startlingly deep for someone so short, though his build under the clothes hinted that he wasn't exactly  _scrawny_  either,

"Thanks..."

For a moment, no one really seemed to know what to do or say, so Dean cleared his throat, too, and crossed his arms, "So, any idea where you are?"

Light green eyes travelled around the room again, this time actually taking in what was in the room instead of... beyond the walls.

"A tornado shelter?" He shrugged, Dean ran a hand down his face,

"N- what? No," he sighed "I mean location. What state?"

The stranger looked down at the glass for a second in thought, "Uh... Earth," he tapped his foot against the ground twice and looked back up "S...olid?"

Dean gave up, dropping his arms to his sides in exasperation and looking to Cas for help, who placed a hand on the other's shoulder and nodded- silently saying he'd take over the questions. Sam took notice that the stranger watched this exchange with squinted eyes, almost the way you would if you saw someone you recognised at a school get-together but the name just wouldn't come to mind. Then his attention focused completely on Cas who said as he gestured around "This is what we call the bunker, and it's the safest place you could ask for. You're in Kansas."

Red-Head looked down at the glass again, then slowly lifted his eyes, seemingly looking past the walls again, "Yes," he said quietly, then his voice evened out as his back straightened and he stated "Lebanon."

"Yep," Sam put in, placing a hand on the small man's shoulder reassuringly, "are you from here?"

He stared past Sam's shoulder, eyes clouded in thought, "I- I don't..." he looked away again, face a mix between being discouraged and confused, and Sam felt his own face melt into sympathy. He let his hand linger on the shoulder as he looked up to the other two, all silently trying to figure out what to do. Dean nodded, mostly to himself, and shifted his stance slightly as he looked down at the guy and said "Alright, well, Mr. No Name-"

"Des," nearly-crystalline teal eyes now trained intently on Dean, his voice oddly authoritative compared to the smallness he held just a moment before, "I remember that, my name is Des."

Dean gave the other two a look that conveyed 'Well okay then' and continued, "Des. You showed up in a kinda strange way, you see, and we specialise in strange. Since you don't seem to remember anything before lunch today, we're gonna hold on to you here," Dean smiled slightly, though it never really reached his eyes.

"I, what? Why?" He whipped around and looked to Sam for answers, it was clear that he'd already found comforting roots in Sam and trusted him more than the other guys- whether that was because Sam was who he first saw taking care of the cuts on his face, or that he brought Des the water, or that he just naturally knew how sympathetic Sam was with people on an instinct-level, Sam didn't know. But he did feel a small swell of happiness about it, since that's all he ever wanted out of anyone- anyone innocent, anyway- to see in him. He was so tall and intimidating that it was hard to convey that part of himself.

Sam squeezed the hand he still had on Des' shoulder gently,

"You don't have to stay here, we aren't forcing you," he let go and placed his hands on his hips as he explained "there's just something about your existence that could mean... anything, really. For all we know, someone is after you and you don't even remember it. If you stay here, we can help you figure out what's going on, or who you are, and keep you safe at the same time. That's all."

Des looked over to Cas and Dean, who both nodded their confirmation on what had been said, then he looked back over to Sam, "You said... you specialise in strange? What does that mean?"

Sam gave a pointed look to Cas, who understood exactly what he was asking for, he stepped in front of Des and muttered a quiet "Hold still," before he then reached his hand out over the guy's chest, who gave Sam a questioning look, Sam smirked and nodded toward what Cas was doing- hinting that Des should watch, so he did. His eyes went wide as a whitish-yellow glow filled the space between his shirt and Cas' hand, he flinched when the broken rib neither Dean or Sam could see, but Cas knew was there, healed instantaneously. Then Cas moved on to fix the little scrapes along Des' hands and face so that he could actually see the results of what was happening.

Des looked incredulously at his hands, turning them over to see the damage gone, reached to his chest and felt around at his ribs, perfectly fine. He then looked around at all three men and smiled in a way that almost seemed excited, laughed quietly while pointing weakly at his chest.

Then promptly passed out.

Sam almost had no time to get his hand under Des' head before it hit the table.

"Woah-!" Both Cas and Dean moved to do something, but when it was clear that Sam had it taken care of it, they stopped short. Dean scratched at the back of his neck,

"Looks like he wasn't exactly ready to see a miracle right out of the gate..." he chuckled, and turned his attention to Cas who smiled and mumbled "Guess not," Then matched Dean's gaze as he asked "what do we do with him?"

"I can take him to one of the rooms, you know, a bed," Sam offered, studying the dirt and asphalt stains still on Des' clothes and face, some stuck in the stubble of facial hair, "he'll probably want a shower when he wakes up," he added as he ruffled the red hair, dislodging a little of the dried mud from it. The top was a good length and fluffy, even slightly curly, while the sides and back were shaved short, but had clearly grown out a bit since his last haircut. Whenever that was, if it'd even happened. Sam muttered mostly to himself,  _"Where did you come from...?"_

Cas nodded, stepping back a little, "Good idea, I'm sure a mattress is much more comfortable than a table."

Sam "mm-hm"ed in acknowledgement to Cas' answer, hooking one arm under Des' knees, then the other around his back, and after a final shrug to the others Sam picked him up with not as much ease as he'd been bracing himself for- but still easily enough. After taking Des to Sam's own room, solely because he had left his door open: making it the room with easiest access, he spread the ginger out on top of the sheets. When he walked back to the hall he left the door open so that the guy wouldn't feel as though he'd been confined to the room, he would know they didn't expect him to just stay in there and that he could wander out. It's the little things Sam always thinks of that he's sure makes the differences.

He walked back out to the main room, and joined in middle of Cas and Dean's conversation from the doorway, leaning against the frame. Time passed as they talked over a few beers and eventually all sat at a table in the library, conversation shifting from the possible case Dean and Cas had originally been out to check on- which had turned out to be nothing- and on the way back to the bunker how Des had just appeared from nowhere, knocked out and plopped from oblivion into the middle of the road. Who was he? Or what was he. The warding in the bunker was sure to keep him safe if he really was anything nonhuman, and he didn't seem like anything dangerous, just spat into the world alone and confused. Honestly, it was extremely lucky for him that he'd happened to drop landing right in front of Cas and Dean.

"Maybe I should check in with heaven and see if anyone knows about him," Cas frowned slightly "I could swear he has an angelic... something about him. I just don't know how to place it,"

Dean interjected then "Woah, buddy, probably not a good idea. What if he's on the run from the pearly gates? Like Anna was? They probably wouldn't be happy, and we should know his side of the story before we drag that to him," he looked toward the hall in Des' direction for a second, "Hell, he don't even know where he came from, doesn't seem fair to freak him out with heaven business when he's so in the dark."

Cas nodded in agreement, "You're right, of course. We should-" then he cut himself off as he looked up, staring at nothing in particular, and announced "He's awake."

As if on cue, Des stumbled around the corner. His face shifted from seeming relieved that he'd found the others, then to an equally bleary and concerned look. He must've gone through about fifty different thoughts before pointing over his shoulder and quietly stating "I, ah, got dirt on the bed..."

Sam and Dean exchanged a sideways glance, then the younger brother cleared his throat and nodded at Des with a small smile, "Nah, that's fine. They needed washed anyway," He stood from the chair and walked over to the newcomer, gesturing that Des should follow him "I'll show you the showers and then take care of them."

Des followed eagerly, more than ready to be clean. Dean chuckled, watching as they left and finished off his drink, then turned his head to face Cas as he commented "You'd think the dude'd never had a chance to shower before."

"Maybe he hasn't," Cas offered, looking thoughtfully at where Des had been standing a moment ago, "It's entirely possible he's only just been put onto Earth, everything might be new to him, like when I was human..." he looked over to Dean and shrugged "Then again, he actually seems to know what he's doing in ways that I didn't."

Dean nodded, staring at a wall while remembering what he'd actually experienced of Cas' time as a human, "True, very true," he smirked and joked "he actually knew what a shower was right away."

Cas snorted and rolled his eyes. Despite being all-angel now, he still retained a lot of the human gestures he'd picked up, and didn't bother with heaven much lately. Dean had been meaning to ask what was up with that, maybe Cas had been shunned away again, maybe he was just sick of making mistakes and figured he was better off away from the angels he kept putting last, in favour of Dean and his brother. More family now than his brothers and sisters had ever been to him. Maybe.

Who knows.

Dean let go of the thoughts, smiled to himself as he reached out to grab the empty bottles closest to him on the table, and pushed his chair back before hauling himself up to go throw away the trash. Cas picked up on this, doing the same with the rest and following Dean to the trash can. A few minutes of idle conversation, and Cas invading Dean's personal space- though Dean had long ago stopped pointing it out- passed, Sam returned and joined the chat. Mostly about This and That, wondering how to bring up the question on why Cas was picking up Holy Vibes from Des, "Not like asking 'Hey, are you an angel?' is a good idea, Sammy, you've already been so nice to him he'll think you're angling for a date." Dean teased, and Sam smacked the back his brother's head with a "Jesus Christ, Dean."

"No, he certainly isn't Jesus," Cas put in, "I'd recognise him."

To that, Dean gave the angel an amused look, and was about to explain when Des hesitantly knocked on the door-frame to announce his presence. Still in his own jeans, but clearly borrowing one of Dean's t-shirts that Sam had offered without permission. Not that he cared, it was a plain black one he wouldn't miss, but it did bring a question to mind he figured was important- So Dean clasped his hands together with a loud clap, then gestured to Des as he mock-announced "Look at that, all spiffed up," he turned to the others and gave them a look that meant they should follow his lead, and continued talking as he walked over to the shorter man "Before you bunk with us though, any idea where your home is?" Dean clapped a hand on Des' shoulder in a friendly fashion, giving his best smile "We could get some of your own clothes so that you're more comfortable while you stay. Tell the wife you're going on an unexpected work trip, maybe?"

Des nodded at first, however it slipped into shaking instead, a look of concentration. Then he looked up to Dean and with a low, honest voice he said "I don't remember a home, or a family," he looked down in thought, shook his head again and stated with more certainty "no, there's nothing. I, uh, I'm sorry."

With that, Sam assured that they could get him some fresh clothes tomorrow, Dean took his hand away while he agreed. A truly gourmet dinner of grilled cheese and canned tomato soup later, Des was shown to what would now be his temporary room. Sam retired to bed as well, and after staying up as late with Cas as his body would let him, Dean turned in- leaving the angel to go God knows where he does when the day ends. He doesn't  _need_  to sleep, so he usually doesn't take a room. Other times he does hang out in one, just to rest or read. He'd never tell either of the brothers, and as far as he can tell Sam has never noticed when it happened in a motel, but more than once Dean's had terrible dreams. Whether or not he knows it, Cas can usually feel when this happens, at times it's been because he subconsciously prays out for Cas when his mind plays reruns of purgatory, so he stays nearby to ease Dean's mind, he's sat on the edge or end of the bed at times while doing so.

Mary was right, just like you'd expect, the angels are watching over him.

_Puzzle pieces, put them together, put them together for me, please. Push the story-_

Des awoke with a start. What the fresh hell? Who's Mary? Angels? Puzzles and stories... weird dream, dreams never make sense. For a minute, he forgot where he was. The bed was foreign, but to what? He couldn't remember anything else to compare it to. And what kind of name is...

Too early for this many questions, Des stretched out under the covers before moving his legs over the side and sliding off. He found his boots sat in the corner of the room, reminding him of his borrowed shirt and the promised shopping trip of the day. Laces tied, newly-cleaned hair combed through with fingers, and he already felt prepared for the day. Hopefully Sam and the others were up, there was something about those two he remembered... or he was trying to remember, didn't he know them? Or something about them that was important.

Still too early.

Des poked his head out the door quietly, when he heard voices in a familiar direction, he walked out and left the door open so that he would remember where he had slept if he needed to find the room by himself later, then followed the sounds of life to a kitchen. Dean was the first to notice his entrance, "He's up! Mornin' Highlander,"

  
"What?" Des' face scrunched into confusion "My name isn't..."

Sam spoke up then, "Don't worry, it's just a dumb reference."

"Hey!" Dean snapped, holding up an accusing finger at his brother "Do not disrespect those movies," he then turned to pour a new cup of coffee, and offered it to Des with a "No offense, but it looks like you could use this."

"None taken," he happily took the mug with his left hand, leaned against the nearest counter, and promptly drank half. The confused looks shared between the brothers went completely over his head as he looked around and asked "Where's... the other one? Uh, Cas?" he asked, unsure of if he had it right.

Sam assured him with a "Yup, Cas. He probably won't show up for a few more minutes. He's kinda on a schedule nowadays for when he drops in, so we can expect him in roughly..." he checked the clock on the wall that Des hadn't even noticed before, "Five minutes." Sam stated confidently, and he wasn't wrong, exactly two finished coffees and five minutes later the eerily familiar face did show up. Not through the door like Des expected, more like just  _appeared_  from nowhere, and it almost freaked him out- until he remembered.

" _We specialise in strange._ ", and the act was oddly familiar, why was something he knew should be weird or disturbing so familiar to him? Des was pulled completely from his thoughts when he caught a random wavelength of something...

Woah.

What-?

  
What the Hell?!

Des' attention snapped over to Cas and Dean, who were just sort of staring at each other from across the room. Even without what he was hearing in his own mind, Des was sure that wasn't something people do. Is this normal for them? He looked over to Sam, hoping for some sort of answer, and he did get one. Sam seemed almost bored with this, and he certainly noticed it, it wasn't new to him. And then he  _heard_  it almost, Sam's thoughts,  _'Here we go again.'_

He looked back between the other two, then really,  _really_ wished he hadn't, because he caught  _that_  radio station loud and clear. Des closed his eyes as his hands whipped up to rub at his temples, groaning in surprise and stumbling a little at whatever had just gone down in his mind, or Dean's, he didn't know. The other three in the room all took notice of that, and a flurry of "Are you okay?", "Talk to me, man" and "What's happening?"s were thrown in his direction. Then one that wasn't at all a part of the room,

_Push the story, puzzle pieces, help me finish this!_

Squeezing his eyes more tightly shut, Des stumbled back completely against a wall, thoughts drowned out by the disembodied voice giving him orders. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Sam, and it all stopped. Des looked up wildly at the concerned faces around him, and he could only think to ask one thing:

  
"What the  _fuck_?"


	2. Maybe An Answer Or Two

Dean, Cas, and Sam all exchanged various looks and shrugs as they stood around Des, who was still sunk down against the wall with his arms wrapped securely around his bent legs. He was muttering to himself, though from what Sam could pick up, it was more like hearing only one half of a phone call- occasionally shaking his head, "N-No. No way." he muttered, then was silent, face scrunched up in half annoyance, half concentration. 

Finally, he sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head drop onto his right kneecap once, twice, thrice... clearly mulling something over, then just sat there with his forehead against his knee. He stayed like that for long while, and right when Dean was seriously considering pulling the dude to his feet and shaking some answers out of him, Des sucked in another large sigh, nodded to himself, and stood. He looked to Sam, his facial expression a mix between looking like he was on a mission as well as having absolutely no idea what he was doing. 

"Sam, can I talk to you?"

The Winchester in question raised an eyebrow, and looked away for a second in confusion, "Uh..."

"Alone. Please, Sam." Des pleaded with an even tone. Sam could only shrug and nod, 

"Uh, sure, I guess...?" he replied hesitantly, and cleared his throat before saying again with more certainty "Yeah, lead the way."

Des smiled, though it seemed pretty forced, and left the room. Sam gave an unsure look to the other two, but followed anyway, Des wound his way through the bunker until he came across the library. He let out a quiet, triumphant "ah!" upon seeing it, and looked back to see Sam still in tow. He gestured for the moose-man to follow him in, and once inside, sat in the nearest chair. He motioned for Sam to follow his lead, and to sit across from him. So he did; letting his hands rest in his lap after bringing his right ankle up to rest on his left knee. 

Des leaned forward, lacing his fingers together while laying his hands on the table, "I think I know who I am." He said, confidently and so matter-of-factly that it already made him seem much different than the awkward ginger who had walked into the kitchen not only an hour ago. Sam was taken aback by the shift in the guy's vibe for a moment, then zoned out with his gaze off to the side while considering what he'd said. After a few seconds, Sam raised his eyebrows while nodding, his face a strange blend of accepting and surprised, "Alright," he offered in an upbeat  _'I'll bite'_  tone, and looked Des in the eyes as his hands lifted up momentarily in a lazy shrug "So, who are you?"

Des smirked slowly, and raised his forefinger as he tilted his head slightly "First, I think I need to explain a couple of things..." he thought for a moment while his hands clasped together again, then added "And considering what I've been told, this won't come as too huge of a surprise to you, Sammy-boy." 

Sam's head involuntarily jerked back a little in shock, even though a small amused smile had found it's way to his face, this guy definitely seemed a lot different all of a sudden, but not in a way that made it so that Sam had started to dislike him. He chuckled out a short laugh and closed his eyes while giving a full-on shrug, shaking his head just slightly while making that same accepting-and-surprised face,

"Lay it on me." He challenged lightheartedly, shifting to lean forward as well in order to give Des his full attention, who had started to talk a lot with his hands during the explanation that followed; pointing, waving away at the air, and emphasizing some things with pinched fingers as he said "Just now, in there? I heard this voice, and I'd heard it in a dream too last night, but I figured it was only a dream. Anyway. He- it- whatever, the voice is all:" Des' voice shifted into a mocking tone, " 'I know you're confused, and I'll give you answers when I can. But I'm God, and I need you to finish my story for me.'," Des cleared his throat, Sam frowned slightly- and almost interjected with a question, but the other just continued relaying the message,

" 'I had a small mishap while sending you to Earth,' it said, 'I was trying to make sure they found you and I got carried away, you hit the dimension a lot harder than I meant for you to, that's why you had some memory issues. I'm sorry  _son,'_ " he put stress on the word 'son' with a small tone of distaste, " 'If they don't believe you, tell them my name is Chuck, they'll know you aren't crazy.' " he stopped there, and gave Sam a pointed look, silently asking...

Sam thought for a moment, and just nodded. So Des kept going, now in his own voice, "Okay, so here comes part two: I knew I recognised Cas from somewhere, and after 'Chuck' talked to me, it was like he let loose the floodgates! I know why I did now: that's Castiel, he's an angel!" Des exclaimed, and let out a quick breath of a laugh, "But you knew that," he added, and waved a dismissive hand at nothing in particular,

"Now I'm gonna tell you why I asked to talk to you in private: A minute ago, when those two were looking at each other all heart-eyed?" Sam choked a small laugh at that, but Des kept a serious face, "I don't know how it happened, but I... I  _tuned in_  to their thoughts, or something. Yours too, for a minute, and trust me, you do  _not_  wanna know what goes down in your brother's head..." Des shivered visibly, and Sam held back another wave of laughter as he sat back,

"You're serious?" he asked, more to confirm that his ears weren't playing tricks on him rather than not believing it at all, Des nodded earnestly.

"Dead serious. My name, Des?" he paused, Sam nodded after looking mildly confused. Des leaned forward and said in a hushed tone while pointing up "Bastard has a real sick sense of humour. When I initially remembered my name the other day, I thought to myself: "No way in Hell this is my actual name, it's too weird, I'm just crazy.", but I couldn't come up with anything else, so I just said it was Des, I'll give you ten bucks if you can figure out what that's short for." He smiled knowingly, sitting up straight and crossing his arms.

Sam's face lit up in amused disbelief as he let his crossed leg down to lean forward quickly and blurt out "Destiel?" 

Des tapped the table harshly with enthusiasm, smiling like a madman while leaning forward completely too, pointing to Sam, "Bingo!" 

Sam threw his head back and barked out a loud laugh, Des also in hysterics while leaning over the table, once they'd both calmed down enough, the ginger wiped away a tear and sighed. Then he asked through various fits of mellow laughter "So, what, this makes me a 'spacial-case-cupid'?" He snorted at the term, muttering, "I hate anything to do with romance..." then he looked up at the ceiling, saying louder "What? Is slapping "special" on there supposed to make me like the title more?"

He looked back to Sam, and through fighting another bout of laughter admitted "'Cause it's working." 

Sam chuckled in response, "Ah, man," he breathed "I knew they were hopeless, but I never imagined  _God_  would get sick of them being idiots and send someone to push them together..."

Des frowned slightly, thinking in a way that made it seem as if he were downloading software or something, then said "The more I remember it... I hated the assignment, I fought Him on it like He'd asked me to strip naked and dance down the street. I have some pride, and a reputation that has always made it clear that I don't touch  _love_." he twisted his face up while saying the word, emphasizing the 'L'. He thought some more, becoming more and more aggravated,

"In fact..." he stood abruptly, facing upward again while pacing the room, flailing his arms as he shouted "What the fuck, man? I  _told_  you I didn't want thi- what? Yeah, yeah, 'you figured I'd respond this way', huh? If you figured it, why'd you even  _send_ me in? I'm not some  _cupid,_ you crazy bastard... Consequences? Yeah, right, you wouldn't touch me now, I'm here for your stupid 'mission', it's not like you could just replace me, they wouldn't go for it as good the second time you sent someone in, and you know it!"

Des continued shouting at the heavens, obviously morphing more into his actual self instead of a lost, blank-minded being, he demanded,to remember his real name and such. Sam simply observed, sometimes holding back a laugh, other times almost flinching at the harshness, ' _hot-head has a whole new meaning here...'._ Des whipped around, "I heard that." he said, but he cracked a smile, letting Sam know he didn't actually care, then his face dropped again as he just listened to nothing Sam couldn't hear, and after a minute or so he gave a resigned sigh, sitting back down in his chair. 

"Okay, so. Basically, He set it up from the get-go that Castiel would be the one to save Dean from Hell. Even though Dean going to Hell wasn't a part of His original plan. See, it was that Castiel is the only angel who's  _always_ done as God said: he held the humans above all else, and rightfully questioned when the angels had stopped being their 'shepherds' and blah blah blah- anyway. Since Lucifer, Cas took the space as God's Favourite for that, and God decided "Hey, my good son deserves something. Oh, I know, I'll set up the dominoes so that Mary and John Winchester have some kids."

"  _"It was always you"_ , you were told, right? Well, it's true that the cupids worked on getting John and Mary together so that you boys would exist, so that the apocalypse could happen, and all the other crap- essentially Chuck made sure you guys would exist because He knew you could not only set off all these issues you've been taking care of, but you'd also be the ones  _able to fix it all_ , too.

"In His mind, it's kind of an _"I've been too lazy to take care of my kids, and now a lot of stuff is going bad, so I'm going to make sure the Winchester boys show up to light the fuse on, AND clean up the mess of, all these other things that I forgot to take care of-"_  ow!" Des looked up with a glare, Sam figured Chuck had done something to stop Des from mocking him, the ginger faced Sam again with an exaggerated " _Any_ way... That's all good and true, but in the mix He also figured Dean would make a nice match for Castiel. I reiterate:  _'These boys can take care of a lot of things for me in one swoop cause I'm a lazy asshole.'_..." Des glanced upward, waiting for another poke, but Chuck had apparently let that one go, "In the end, Castiel putting Dean together in Hell was just sort of an added bonus, a way to kick off their "story", I guess."

Sam processed all this for a moment, maybe he should be surprised, but really, it all made pretty good sense. One thing did linger in his mind, "So...  _are_  you a cupid?"

Des gaped, then acted as if he were going to say something, but stopped. He closed his eyes and held up a hand as if saying 'hold up' for a moment. He shifted a little in his seat, then looked at Sam again with a disbelieving expression, " _That's_  your question, after all of that?"

Sam shrugged, "Guess nothing surprises me anymore... really, though, are you just a regular angel or were you a cupid?"

Des raised an eyebrow, voice a little softer as he replied "Uh, regular angel... I just can't remember the name I had. I think that's the point, I come here under a "code name", and Castiel can't recognise me, so I can do my job... which I honestly don't wanna do," he scoffed a laugh "But I don't think He'll let me leave until they're officially together, or something."

Sam nodded, considering it all, and looked to Des with a bright grin as he said "Well, then I say we head back in there and continue as normal, we'll get you some of your own clothes later and starting tomorrow you can start your mission. The quicker you get on it, the quicker you can be done, and the sooner my brother is at least a  _little_ less of an idiot. Right?"

"Sure," Des smiled in return, "Why not?"

 

When the boys made their way back to the kitchen, Cas and Dean were standing in roughly the same places they had been when Sam had followed Des to the library, save for Dean now leaning against a wall with crossed arms. Whatever conversation they were having died immediately, and Sam came up with an excuse for what had happened: Des was shocked by the fact that Cas had just shown up, he wasn't used to how angel flying worked, and then had suddenly gotten a major headache. So he pulled Sam away to freak out about it in private, and ask what the Hell was up with all the things that Cas could do- like healing the rib and appearing in the room- and they had a long talk about angels, and of course, a lot of the other supernatural creatures that exist. 

The pair bought it, and Des marveled at how Sam had spun the lie so flawlessly. After, the morning passed monotonously. Dean searched for possible cases on his laptop, Cas sitting closely next to him while observing the screen and occasionally pointing out this or that. After a while of bemusedly watching this in silence, Sam and Des left for the promised clothes trip. A simple trip, really, which didn't take long at all. Des returned with two more pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts of various generic colours, and a black jacket to wear over them on cooler days. Really, that was all he needed, even when Sam had asked if he wanted to check out tennis shoes or some button-downs, Des insisted he was fine with what he had. They picked up some food from an In-N-Out on the way back for a late lunch, which Dean appreciated greatly, and passed the afternoon just talking among themselves. Like normal people, Sam thought, For once it wasn't all about monsters or the world ending, it was almost as if Des being around had put it all on hold so that he could effectively take care of his job to Cas and Dean.

Ha, Cas and Dean, Dean and Cas... Deancas, Casdean,  _finally_.

 _That_  was gonna be interesting to watch. 

 


	3. Two Positives Make A Negative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What happens when Dean gets jealous about something, but he doesn't understand *why* he's jealous?  
> Answer:

A few days passed, and it was becoming all too clear... all too quick... that this was not going to be an easy job for Des.

Not that it was impossible, since it was already obvious that Dean and Castiel had something going on between them... whether or not one or both of them was actually aware of it was another story. It was _possible_ \- the task Des had- completely possible, it was just a matter of knowing what dominoes to knock over, which was the difficult part. Would being confronted freak Dean out enough to scare him away from the situation entirely? Probably. If Sam’s prodding and joking about _‘Shouldn’t it be Deastiel?’_ hadn’t already shown that making fun of Dean’s crush was something that made him immediately put up a defense _‘You’re gonna do that thing where you just shut the hell up. Forever.’_

_‘Casdean?’_

_‘Shut your face. Get in the car.’_

Well, Des would’ve done something drastic from the start, would’ve made Cas “accidentally” trip. Trip right into Dean. Would’ve done something so stupidly cliche that it practically brought their faces together while shouting “Just kiss already, you morons!”

But that most certainly wouldn’t ever work. If Des outright called Dean out on his obvious thoughts, if he told them he himself was an angel and he had every outlook on the situation: that there was nothing Dean could hide and that he should just kiss Cas already since he thinks about it so goddamn much...  God probably wouldn’t be happy about it.

 

Besides, Chuck had already told him that if he didn’t do this with some sort of finesse He’d... well... there were some not-very-nice words in there when Chuck caught him toying with the idea in his mind. _“This story is perfect and beautiful and heartbreaking so far and you will **not** just go and recklessly fuck it up now.” _ was somewhere in there.

Even if Des did approach it that way Dean would most likely retreat somewhere and never come back because he’s a dick about _emotions_ and  _feelings._ OoOoh _so_ scary... No, this had to be the perfect balance, the perfect pacing of everything Des did if it was gonna work. And if he was ever gonna get to chew Chuck out for putting him on this godforsaken mission in the first place. Which was his real goal here.

The only thing that made it seem like there had to be  some way to make this work was that Dean had never denied  any of the situations where their relationship was brought up, even if in a joking way, he’s never said “We aren’t blah blah blah”, he’s only ever made a face or told Sam to shut his trap, but never outright said “It’s not like that”, and that gave Des some hope that there had to be a gentle approach that would work.

Cas... Well Des already knows about Cas, the perks of angel mind reading apparently. Cas, who would be all for whatever Dean would give him. Convinces himself he’s content with what Dean _isn’t_ giving him, and that knowing something is there is enough. But Des knows it’s not, not really. It hurts. And for being an angel, it _shouldn’t_ hurt. Cas shouldn't like a human in the first place, should never have had feelings.

“He has this one weakness, he _likes_ you.”  Uriel had said. But Castiel  should not have. Never should he have been able to “ _like_ Dean” in the first place, and that’s the point. Guess there’s just something about Dean huh?

Speaking of angel mind reading crap, Des had confronted Chuck on how Cas wouldn’t figure out what Des was here for by seeing _his_ thoughts. How did he not know Des was an angel? Simple, God can do anything He wants, and He keeps those things hidden from Castiel.

 

Des fit right in with the group. He and Cas would sit for hours on end discussing quantum physics as if it was the most natural icebreaker of all time. At one point Sam had been standing in the doorway of the library while the two did so, listening with a small smile. Happily observing the way they interacted so easily as he wondered if it had to do with the fact that they were both angels, he'd even been wondering if they were good friends at some point in the past and because of Chuck they didn't remember it yet- when Dean walked by, hand in a bag of chips, and stopped to listen for a second too. He'd snorted and muttered "What a little nerd," while standing there.  
Sam figured he meant Cas.   
Then his brother looked down and noticed Sam's hand was occupied by a half-finished La Croix. He looked up with a small smirk and pulled the hand out of the bag to pat it on the other's shoulder condescendingly as he stated in a patronising tone:   
"Wooow," he dragged that word out mockingly, nodding with raised eyebrows as he continued "What a manly drink ya got there Samantha." Then chortled to himself as he continued walking and munching on the little calorie disks. Sam had only rolled his eyes, brushing off the crumbs his idiot for a sibling had left on his shoulder, and walked off in the opposite direction to find the book he'd been reading earlier.

In other news: it was also becoming clear that Dean didn't like Des very much for whatever reason.

It wasn't an outright-and-obvious war between them, and Dean was nice enough to make sure Des was alright after falling in front of the Impala for the first day and a half. Sam also couldn't see any reason for Dean to be so weird about the guy on Des' behalf; it wasn't like Des had done anything in particular to mess with Dean and give him a reason to be so passive aggressive (that Sam had seen, anyway). The only thing the younger Winchester could come up with was that they were...   _too_ similar?

Sam would've assumed that would make them best buddies from the get-go, that they'd be laughing at shared crude humour over some beers. But instead, as Des' original demeanour came back to him more and more and continued taking over the way his personality showed, Dean almost seemed... 'threatened' was the best word for it. It was very subtle so far, but definitely there.

“Dude, what is your deal?” Sam had asked once after taking his brother off to the side after a conversation they’d been having with the ginger- asking if he was able to remember anything, with Sam only playing along of course, since Dean and Cas had no idea of Des’ roots in heaven. Cas obviously still had an itch that something angelic was up with Des, although he’d started to give up on trying to figure it out, and was the one mainly asking the questions about Des’ memory.

“Do you remember anything at all?” Cas asked, and paused for a second while thinking of specific things to ask that might shake a memory loose, “Uh…” then, he placed a hand on Des’ shoulder and gestured with his other hand as he listed “A car, or an old friend… even a pet?”

Des looked off, with a face that seemed as if he truly was thinking hard. Sam had noted to himself what a good actor Des would make, and in addition to never fully trust if he was telling the truth because of that. Des gave Sam a quick glance, his face showing humour while stating for itself _“I heard that”_ before tilting his head to look Cas in the eyes as he fell back into what Sam called his "lost puppy persona" and quietly replied,

“I… I don’t know. I can’t think of anything like that. I'm sorry.”

Cas sighed in defeat, shoulders slumping, as he looked to the other two, almost seeming sorrowful that there were still no answers to give. Then he focused on Des again as he nodded shallowly, “Alright,” he’d said, removing his hand from Des’ shoulder, “I’m sure we’ll come up with something. You’re bound to have a wife or some sort of family out there.”

At that, Dean snorted. He wasn’t even looking at the group and instead focusing on flipping a knife between his fingers. All eyes, or more rather, all _confused_ eyes were on him as he muttered in a way that was clear he wasn’t trying to be unheard at all “Yeah, as if there’s someone out there who’d actually want to marry him.”

Sam and Cas shared an equally confused-yet-shocked glance, both with furrowed eyebrows and a face that read _“what..?”_ loud and clear. Des didn’t seem particularly upset by the remark though, and instead seemed to be working through some sort of problem in his mind.

Which is what brings us to Dean’s response by the time Sam has him pulled off into another room: a shrug.

“Wh-? No. You know what? _No,_ ” Sam shook his head, frustrated, “not good enough. Give me a straight answer, Dean. What the hell is your problem with the guy?”

Knife having been put in his pocket while being taken away, Dean threw his hands up in an almost violent _“what do you want from me!?”_ fashion as he snapped out “I don’t know, Sam! Dude just rubs me the wrong way for some reason, alright? Don't ask me, because I don’t know why.” he finished the sentence in such a way that Sam could practically see the period at the end of the sentence, the _“_ discussion is over _”_ evident as Dean pushed past and stalked off to some part of the bunker where a door could be heard slamming shut.

 

On day five, Des disappeared.


	4. Plan A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes. Dean. He’s- whatever you call it,” he made a motion as if he was waving something away while he thought of a term, and became frustrated when nothing would come to him. “I don’t know, whatever. He’s taking it up the ass.”

Sam was in a small panic. Dean was freaked out a little too, for his brother's sake, and Cas had no answers on where Des had gone.

"Gee, Cas!" Dean shouted in frustration, though his tone suggested he wasn't just irritated over this, and that it was more of something he'd been keeping quiet about that was just now working its way out of his system, "It’s crazy to me that you have no idea where he is. You've practically been joined at the hip with the dude since he got here." Dean spat, then kept going "I'm surprised you didn't go with him to wherever the fuck he is!"

Sam's face twisted into concern as he reached out to grab his brother by the arm, pulling him away from the angel who had stood his ground despite the guilty look he'd slowly adopted the whole time Dean had been shouting. Sam cut in with a loud "Hey,  _ hey _ !"  Dragging his brother back and looking him in the eyes, searching them a little while trying to figure out why he'd gone off so bad. When the question wasn't answered in them, he just shook his head slightly and gave the other a ' _ what the Hell are you doing? _ ' face. Dean shook his head too, although in a shorter ' forget about it ' way as he looked down and yanked his arm away from his brother's grasp sharply.

After Dean had walked away a few steps, rubbing at his face with both hands as he calmed down; Sam turned back to Cas, prepared to tell him that it wasn't his fault.

But before he could say anything, the angel had muttered a small "My apologies..." and just like that, he was gone too. Sam threw his arms up and let them drop to his sides in defeat as he shifted his feet so he was facing his brother again, who had turned around. He seemed almost crestfallen, and certainly regretful, looking to where Cas had stood while whispering "Shit."

"Yeah," Sam snapped out, "Way to go, you scared him away." He'd almost quipped 'you scared your boyfriend off', but in a quick decision that it would just result in Dean giving his usual denial speech and probably make Des' job a lot harder, whenever they found him, he didn't let his annoyance rule his tongue unlike his thickheaded brother. “Let’s just go find Des,” Sam grumbled when Dean refused to look him in the eyes, already making his way back down the hall. “There’s gotta be something in his room that’ll give us some idea on where he went.”

“What about the phone you got him?”

Sam paused, then turned around to face his brother, who still hadn’t moved. Dean looked up and shrugged, “He’s been using it to listen to Winger, Tesla, and whatever else on full blast every day. Doubt he’d go anywhere without it. If he took it we could call him, right?”

Of course, why hadn’t Sam thought of that in the first place? He whipped out his phone and called, then called again, then again…

“Dude,” Dean pulled the phone out of his brother’s hand as he’d started to ring the number for a sixth time, “He ain’t answering. Let’s just track his phone.”

Sam stared at the other for a second, seeming somewhat disoriented for a second before closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly,

“Yeah, of course. Sorry. Just not thinking right, I guess.” He muttered while Dean worked on calling the phone company and setting up the GPS. 

 

Not more than twenty minutes later, the brothers found themselves in a small parking lot outside a motel, it was Dean who ended up asking the receptionist where they could find their friend.

“Really short guy, yea high,” He’d described while cutting off a height much shorter than Des actually was, but Sam let it go and smiled politely as his brother continued, gesturing to the features on his own body as he continued: “Red hair, weird face. Ring a bell?”

_ Weird face?   _ Sam shook his head and cut in, getting the attention of the dark-skinned lady behind the desk who seemed seconds away from calling the cops on them as if they were the creepiest, stalkerish people she’d ever met.

“He’s a friend,” Sam put in, ignoring the look of annoyance Dean made at being interrupted, and gave the lady his most sincere smile. “His name is Des, and he sort of left without telling us where he was going, he won’t answer his phone. We’re just trying to make sure he’s alright. God’s honest truth.”

 

She gave the taller man a considering look, and after a second offered a small grin, then in a gentle voice stated “Yeah, he’s here. He wasn’t alone but seemed fine to me. Room 18, on your left.”

“Thank you,” Dean said, nodding to her with a charming grin of his own before turning away, grabbing his brother by the elbow and leading him out. Once outside and on their way to find the room he muttered over “  _ He wasn’t alone?  _  What does that mean, did someone find him- like, someone that was after him, or something?”

Sam knew that couldn’t be it, since he knew who Des was and how he got here, but neither Dean nor Cas knew yet, so he could only go along with the theory.

“I dunno, maybe?” He shrugged, picking up the pace just slightly as they neared the door to room 18. Dean was the first to it, knocking on it authoritatively before asking in a harsh tone,

“Hey, Destron! You in there?”

There was a random thud from inside, and Dean gave Sam a strange look as a foreign voice could just barely be made out from inside, then Des’, even though it was muffled and incoherent. There was some rustling and another thud followed by a quiet yet distinguishable “Ouch...”, but no one came to the door immediately. Sam returned the look his brother had given him by this point, and Dean- convinced something had to be wrong and that his theory on why Des wasn’t by himself was correct- had announced, “Sam’s with me, we’re coming in.”

 

When the doorknob turned out to be locked, Dean took a step back and was prepared to knock the door in when Des’ voice came out loud and clear, almost frantic, “Hold up! Hold up,  _ shit _ ...” 

The door opened, but only Des’ head popped through, keeping it as shut as possible while hiding behind it. He smiled a bit and said in a breathlessly upbeat tone, “Heeey you guys! What’s up? Why’re you here?” He tilted his head slightly as his eyebrows came together in a look of mild confusion.

Sam gave Dean his own expression of confusion, then turned his head back to face Des, “Uh...” he started, not exactly sure what to say as he spoke at a slow pace, “We were just making sure you were okay? You just left without saying anything.”

“Huh?” The ginger’s voice came out in a small squeak. He cleared his throat, then his voice evened out somewhat as he continued in a rushed manner, shaking his head “Oh! Oh no, no, I’m good. Just went out to walk. Y’know: get fresh air, see some sights, got tired and decided to stay here for a little rest before I headed back. Yep.”

Dean was full on frowning now, his face pinched up in a mix of annoyance and doubt at what Des was saying, and had almost gone to speak when he stopped himself- apparently noticing something Sam had not. He lifted up a hand, silently telling everyone to shut up as he looked down at the pavement while shifting his stance, then leaned his forearm against the door frame. He made a fist with the same hand he had held up, bowing his head a little more while moving that fist just barely in a way that was almost like he was knocking it on something invisible, then let it fall completely to his side as he looked back up to Des with a completely unamused expression.

“You boning some chick in there?” He asked in a flat tone. The way he said it made it sound like it was almost more of a statement than a question. Des recoiled way too quickly, voice going up an octave again while he stuttered

“Pfft, wh- what? No.”

Now that he thought about it, Sam  _ did _ notice that Des’ hair was more of a mess than normal, the skin along his cheeks and what little of his chest was visible behind the door was tinged pink, not to mention he clearly had no shirt on. The taller brother’s eyebrows shot up in mild shock and his shoulders relaxed as he realised his brother was not only right, but that meant there was nothing to immediately worry about. One of Dean’s eyebrows quirked while he nodded and stated, already advancing toward the door,

“In that case you wouldn’t mind if we came in-”

“No!” Des braced the door, closing it just a little more. Dean took a step back and crossed his arms, a small look of triumph on his face as he glanced at Sam for a second. Des took in a deep breath, his eyes settling on anything that wasn’t either of the brothers, and his voice suddenly very quiet as he admitted,

“I’m not the one doing the, uh. It- uh, it ain’t… a girl.”

Dean’s face shifted into half shock, half horror. Then he shook his head slightly, eyes fluttering shut while he tilted his head so one ear was turned closer to Des in a  _ “come again?” _ fashion.

“You... you what now?” He whispered, and didn’t exactly want to know the answer, but had to make sure he heard that right.

“Please don’t make me say it again.”

 

At that, Dean promptly turned around and made his way back to the Impala so fast, Sam would’ve sworn it was the closest thing to jogging he’d ever seen his brother do when they weren't running from some threat. After a quick look to Des, Sam followed his brother, hearing the door close as he left. He got into the passenger’s side as per usual and, when the car wasn’t immediately started back up, looked over. Only to see Dean with a look of fierce concentration while he was positioned- one hand on the wheel and another on the unturned key- like he  was about to start the car. But then he closed his eyes and sat back in the seat, rubbing at his eyes with one hand.

“Please tell me that didn’t mean what I thought it meant...” He muttered.

Sam just wasn’t in the mood to beat around the bush right then as he replied snippily “Yes. Dean. He’s- whatever you call it,” he made a motion as if he was waving something away while he thought of a term, and became frustrated when nothing would come to him. “I don’t know, whatever. He’s taking it up the ass.”

Dean cringed slightly at the blatancy of that statement “Oh jeez, Sam, don’t sugarcoat it. Please, be descriptive!” He snarked out sarcastically while finally starting up the car, then driving back with practically no regard for any speed limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, by the time I finished this and went to review it there were a lot of issues in the grammar and such. I fixed as many as I could find but hey, I'm not perfect, so if you see something please say something. I'd rather learn about a mistake and have the chance to fix it instead of having "you're" when it should be "your" just hanging out and making me look stupid.   
> ANYWAY.  
> Hope you liked this chapter! I already have another one queued up and ready to post ;)


	5. Pot, Kettle, Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay. So what is it then, dicks or chicks?”

“Here, have a seat.” Dean stated smugly while patting the seat of the chair beside him. Des just shot him a glare and leaned against the wall instead, muttering “Jackass” under his breath as he crossed his arms. Oddly enough, the whole thing reminded Sam of a teenager being awkwardly confronted about “the talk”.

It’d been a couple hours since the brothers had found Des at the motel, and Dean not only had calmed down about it, he seemed more chill with Des in general. The “you threaten me” vibe Sam had been getting before had almost completely disappeared. It didn’t make sense but, then again, what could he do about it? Ask? And have his brother tell him he’s just stupid because “What the hell are you talking about, Sam? That doesn’t even make sense.” he would deny the whole thing.

So there they were, Dean thoroughly enjoying the awkwardness the situation had put Des in. Sam didn’t like it though, so after a second of awkwardly standing in the doorway to the library while being mildly concerned about how much his brother was loving the atmosphere of the room, he cleared his throat and looked over to the red-head as he tentatively broke the silence, 

“Uh, so, Des, wanna… talk about just leaving us in the dark like that, or…?”

“Yeah about that, sorry. I just needed to get out,” Des shook his head. Originally was just gonna find some restaurant with a bar, you know? Didn’t plan to be gone for too long, but there were a lot of pretty girls in there, and after a bit I figured ‘why not?’.” He paused and sighed. “I got a bit of courage and I  _ was _ heading toward one in particular when I kinda made eye contact with this one  _ really _ hot guy and-” Des cut himself off there, waving at the air dismissively while never looking up, “-you get the rest.”

Sam would’ve been shocked enough that Des had outright explained the whole thing like that without needing any prodding, but what Dean asked next really took the cake,

“Okay. So what is it then, dicks or chicks?”

Des finally lifted his head and looked directly at Dean, and paused as if he was carefully calculating his next words. Then he shrugged, “Guess both.”

With that, Des gave Dean a pointed look, and Dean’s face shifted from the small gleam of amusement it held before into stoic impassiveness. For a few seconds it was as if they had a whole, silent conversation. Then Des wordlessly pushed himself away from the wall he’d been leaning against and left the room, Sam watching as he left and stepping to the side to get out of his way. Then the younger Winchester looked to his brother for only a few short seconds, Dean was now leaning forward in his seat with his elbows resting on his knees- one hand pressed over his mouth as he stared at nothing and seemed lost in thought. 

Deciding against asking Dean what was up, since it was clear Des had just done something deliberately and he didn’t want to mess that up, Sam instead opted for seeing which way Des had gone and possibly asking him what was going on. What met him when he stepped out of the doorway was Des waiting for him, smiling like a madman as he made a rapid motion with his hand for Sam to come follow him. So with one more glance to his brother, Sam made his way over to Des, confused but optimistic due to the giant grin on Des’ face. “What’s going on?”

Des held a finger up to his lips, his voice barely above a whisper. “I kinda planted a seed, but I don’t want him to hear us and ruin it.” With a quick head tilt toward the general direction of his room, “C’mon.” he then turned around and made his way to the corridor.

 

“Go ahead and sit,” Des offered once they were safely out of earshot, gesturing toward the bed. Not knowing what else to do, Sam compiled, and looked to the Des expectantly while the ginger angel paced around in front of him and began to explain his thought process. “So, the other day, Dean was really weird about me, am I wrong?” He stopped walking for only a second to look at The Moose, who nodded while looking up to the ceiling as if he was staring at his own memory. 

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “I couldn’t get him to tell me what his problem was.” He elaborated while he focused on Des again, who pointed to the other as if he was onto something.

“Exactly,” Des said sharply, then brought his hands together while looking at them as if he was demonstrating holding something while he continued pacing. “So I did a lil’ look-see into what was going on in that hollow head of his-” Sam let out a puff of breath while smirking, as a laugh, at that comment. Which caused Des to look away from his hands and smile too, then he continued walking normally while explaining “-and it was clear that even _ he  _ didn’t know why he was acting that way. Go figure, he’s pretty thick.

“Well, all last night I did some retracin’ and reverse engineering on the whole scenario and it occurred to me: Ever since I got here, Castiel and I have been pretty good friends, and honestly I have no idea why. You know that I don’t remember who I really am, for all I know were  _ “bff’s” _ ,” Des raised the pitch of his voice and did mock-jazz-hands while he said the term. “Or something, maybe we used to braid each other’s feathers n’ shit. I don’t know, but we’ve been naturally close ever since we first started talking. Yeah?” Des then looked to Sam, who nodded slowly while processing everything that had been said. 

“Yeah…?” He offered slowly, looking at Des, who had stopped walking and was now making a face that implied  _ “Eh? Ehhh? You see where I’m heading with this?”  _ to which Sam’s eyebrows furrowed while he tried to figure out where the connection was, looking off in a random direction as he worked the problem out in his mind. He’d starting to say “But what does that-” when his own realisation cut himself off, the light bulb could practically be seen going off above his head. 

Sam’s face was incredulous, mouth slightly agape as he looked to Des, who was nodding slowly before Sam had even said anything.

“Dean’s  _ jealous _ of you?” Sam asked, then shook his head and scoffed. “Dean?” He stated in a dubious tone. “Jealous? Dude.”

“I know.”

_ "Dude. ” _

“I  _ know. _ ” Des turned around and threw his hands up in a hindered shrug. “Crazy, right?” He asked, chuckling as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at his feet. Then he turned back to face Sam, “But aside from that, here comes the best part on my awesome plan.”

Sam snorted a laugh and re-positioned himself on the bed, giving Des all of his attention. “Alright,” he said. “Hit me with this glorious plan.”

Des lowered his head slightly while pointing upwards as if silently saying  _ “a _ **_ha_ ** _ ,” _ or  _ “watch this”.  _

 

“I figured,  _ ‘hey, this is the perfect opportunity to knock over some dominoes and kill two birds with one stone’ _ , if I “go missing”, one of you is bound to come find me. Since you two are some sort of inseparable tag-team…” he paused there holding up hand while noting “Which, by the way, kind of weird. But I digress.” Des sucked in a big breath before continuing his story, “...I knew Dean would be guaranteed to find the whole situation. And even if he didn’t come in person, he’d end up hearing about it when you got back and had to explain why I was gone.

“So, alright, cool. Go fuck someone and throw off any of his ridiculous worries about  _ “Me and Cas” _ ,” he used air quotations there. “But! What if I had some story about how I ended up torn between banging a guy or a girl. What would that do? Wouldn’t it kinda throw some of Dean’s own dilemmas in his face? Like a real-life example of  _ “Guess the hell what, jackass? There’s sexualities out there that include more than one gender. Wowie, who knew?!” _ , y’know? Make him think about it a little.”

Sam thought about it for a moment, his face full of amusement as he nodded. “Yep,” he agreed. “That’s actually kind of, dare I say... _ genius. _ ” 

Des clapped his hands together once before throwing his arms out in an almost t-pose display while slowly turning around and around, bowing his head occasionally as if basking in the applause of an invisible audience. His face stayed serious as he mocked shaking hands with people and mouthing the words “thank you, thank you”. All the while the younger Winchester was laughing and shaking his head.

“Alright, alright,” Sam cut in to Des’ little victory session. “So, what’s step two?”

“Well,” Des stopped to think for a moment. “I think the best course of action is to watch how this plays out for a couple of days. Monitor his thoughts and see if Dean can figure this all out for himself. If he can’t, which wouldn’t surprise me in the least, who knows. Maybe I’ll use the jealousy thing to my advantage. You know, a plan B? Play on it until he snaps.”

The two looked at each other for a second, then shrugged in practical unison. 

“Yeah,” Sam approved, smirking slightly. “I’d honestly love to see what happens if we get to plan B. Not gonna lie.”

Des laughed and clapped Sam on the shoulder. 

“Hell yeah, dude. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy I know, two chapters in the same hour, crazy stuff.  
> As always, lemme know if I fucked up my grammar.  
> To whom it may concern: Halfway through writing this I actually looked up the rules for how dialogue should work... took notes and everything! So hopefully this looks a lot better. 
> 
> Be prepared for another break between uploads, hopefully not months apart this time, but now that this story kinda has a "finished pilot episode" feel going on I'm gonna take some time to make an outline for the rest of the chapters to make sure this doesn't run itself into the ground and actually has a decent story line. Stay tuned!


End file.
